Miss Independent
by Zutarafan4ev
Summary: Katara Water-bloom was your average Ms. Independent: did everything for herself and kept away from most of the male population. But what happens when Zuko Ashborne shows up? Katara will start to feel emotians she buried away long ago. To all the one and the same readers I will update soon


_This is a new fanfic to all my zutara fans to say sorry for negleting you and i still care. So my new fanfic Miss Independent this idea has been in my head since i heard the song by Kelly Clarkson On tuesday and i thought it was perfect for all the avatar girls but expecailly Katara and so this fanfic was born. Hope you enjoy R&R._

**_Disclaimer:I do not own A:TLA or the Kelly Clarkson song now i will go cry at my missfortone. _**

* * *

**Coffee Shop Drop **

Katara Water-bloom walked out of her house as normal as she did every other morning. It was cold and rainy so before she headed to the office she would stop and get everyone coffee, except Aang he really did not need the caffeine this early hot coco might be better. She hoped into her shiny silver Aston Martin to the nearest star bucks while turning on the radio.

"_Ok folks here's a new hit from Kelly Clarkson. Miss Independent for all those strong single woman out there!"_

Katara's interest were perked and she turned the radio up louder.

_Miss independent  
__Miss self-sufficient  
__Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

Katara sneered remembering how her first love turned out.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true_

_Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love._

Katara got out of her car and went up to the star bucks counter and had one earphone in so she could still hear the music.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true_

The lady came back fast with the coffee and coco so Katara left a tip. Then her phone vibrated with a text from Toph.  
_Hey sweetness, new guy 2day. Where r u ? Snoozles is havin' a B F.-BB. _Katara smirked as she walked from the counter with drinks in one hand and her phone in the other.

_When Miss Independence walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
__I'm so glad I finally feel..._

She was so focused that she didn't notice till she hit the floor in front of a gold eyed stranger and all of the drinks spilled over the floor.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true..._

The song ended and Gold eyes met blue.

* * *

_End authors note:_

_hey there only things i need to explain. I know that song isn't new i just made it that way so that it would Tophs text said: __**Hey sweetness, new guy 2day. Where r u ? Snoozles is havin' a B F.-BB.** really meant: **Hey katara, new guy today. Where are you at? Sokka is having a bitch fit.- blind bandit. **So thats all i'm to tired to make a longer authors note tootles. Pretty pretty please with a shirt less Zuko on top (mmmmm shirtless zuko) please review. thanks in advance._


End file.
